Jareth and Sarah
by notwritten
Summary: About Jareth and Sarah getting back together, and how they love each other. Sweet and fluffy.


Jareth and Sarah

Disclaimer: I do not own The Labyrinth, Jareth, or Sarah

One day Sarah was going through some old photo albums. The pictures in the albums were ten years old. They had pictures of Sarah when she was fifteen years old, and pictures of Toby when he was one year old. These pictures were taken after the adventure in the Labyrinth.

Sarah regrets her behaviour of ten years ago, and she had learned some things from this experience. Sarah learned that she really loved her brother very much. She also fell in love with Jareth the Goblin King.

Sarah wondered what had happened to Jareth. She did not know if he was alive, or dead. All she did know that she still loved him very much, and missed him very much too.

What Sarah did not know that Jareth was very much alive, and was constantly watching her in a crystal, because he fell in love with her.

Jareth thought there had to be a way to find out how Sarah felt for him. Then he realized there was a way in which he would get his answer. The only way that Jareth was allowed to talk to her was in her dreams. Jareth cannot go, and see her any other way; because she told him, he had no power over her.

That night Jareth slipped into her dreams. The dream Sarah was having had her and Jareth on a deserted beach at night, with the full moon shining in the sky. The stars were twinkling in the night sky, with a gentle breeze blowing.

They both glided toward each other with smiles on their faces.

Jareth gentle clasped Sarah's hands within his own hands. He began to sing to her.

__

There's such a sad love

Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel

Open and closed within your eyes

I'll place the sky within your eyes

There's such a fooled heart

Beating so fast in search of new dreams

A love that will last within your heart

I'll place the moon within your heart

As the pain sweeps through

Makes no sense for you

Every thrill has gone

Wasn't too much fun at all

But I'll be there for you-oo-oo

As the world falls down

I'll paint you mornings of gold

I'll spin you Valentine evenings

Though we're strangers till now

We're choosing the path between the stars

I'll leave my love between the stars

After Jareth finished singing the song, there were tears in Sarah's eyes, for she had realized that Jareth loved her. Sarah told Jareth that she loved him very much, and she knew this was a special dream.

Sarah then asked Jareth, "Can we be together in real life."

Jareth then told her all she had to do when she was awake was to wish herself away to him.

When Sarah awoke, she knew what to do. She got dressed, then packed a few things to take with her to the Labyrinth.

Sarah then said, "I wish for the Goblin King to take me away right now."

Next thing Sarah knew, she had arrived in the throne room. Jareth came to her, and gave her a long lingering passionate kiss, which curled her toes. They both lost themselves in the kiss.

When they pulled apart, Jareth said, "Our love is forever, and ever."

This ends the story of Jareth and Sarah. Yet begins the beginning of the rest of their lives.

...

Chapter 2

Questions answered

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, Sarah, Jareth or Toby.

A/N: This chapter is inspired me by yodeladyhoo by her questions in her review. They are very good questions.

Doesn't Sarah have any regrets about leaving her beloved eleven-year-old brother?

Of course, she will have regrets, but because Sarah did miss her brother. Jareth allows her to go visit her family from time to time. Jareth evens allows her family to spend sometime with her at the castle on special occasions. He also has been known to go with her aboveground at times. She has the best of both worlds, in other words, she gained things, not lost anything. For Jareth is a good person who loves Sarah very much, and wants her to be happy, Jareth loves Toby too.

Had Sarah not gone forward in her life before she went with Jareth to live in the underground? Sometimes you have to leave things behind to go forward. She did have a life during this ten-year period. Sarah finished High school, went to college, she majored in the Arts, and got a job at movie studio going over movie scripts. As the Wise Man from the labyrinth once said, "And sometimes the way backward is the way forward."

Is her life so devoid of meaning that she is willing to give it all up to be with a man who she only loves because of his comeliness? No, Sarah had a reasonable life, but it was not enough. She felt, empty, that something was missing. She figured out what she was missing. Jareth was the thing she was missing, now she is complete. Sarah loved Jareth very much, but for himself, not his looks.


End file.
